utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki
Welcome to the UTAU Wiki! -------------------------------------- This wiki is dedicated to UTAU and UTAUloids. ------------------------------------------- Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions, the House Rules, and the UTAU Usage Policy. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to the conditions stated on the 3 articles. Should you have any questions, complaints, or need assistance, ask the administrators; Orochi Herman, and our in-house Japanese consultant, Damesukekun. Notice: Utauloids that are left unattended over a year will be moved to Deceased UTAUloids. If you want to keep your Utauloid alive, make regular voicebank/homepage/song updates. Please take care of your creation with love. }} Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * Voice Banks of the Male Gender * Voice Banks of the Female Gender * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. * By Size: Voice Banks under 20 MB or Voice Banks over 20MB ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Installing UTAU on a non-japanese Windows 7 with AppLocale * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. * UTAU full User Manual, translated from Japanese * The Essential UTAU Toolkit ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * Visualization and Aesthetics * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. Go to Setup configuration for a tutorial. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. Go to Alias Encoding for a tutorial. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. *Voicebank CompensationAKA what to do with a badly recorded voicebanks * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another Category:Browse